1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to portable communication apparatuses, such as Palm PCs (personal computers), PDAs (personal digital assistants), HHPs (hand held phones), small notebooks, etc.
2. Description of the Related Art
In general, a “portable communication apparatus” refers to an electronic apparatus, which a user can carry, for performing wireless communication. Portable communication apparatuses are either wired or wireless. Further, a portable communication apparatus is necessarily equipped with a data input device, a data output device, and a battery for supplying electric power.
Keyboards, keypads, touchpads, and mice are known to the public as data input devices, and LCDs are usually used as data output devices. Additionally, touchscreens are an example a device that can be used as both an input and an output device.
In consideration of portability, designs of such portable communication apparatuses tend toward compactness, slimness, lightness, and multimedia availability, having a wider variety of functions.
More specifically, future portable communication apparatuses are expected to incorporate greater multi-functionality and multi-purpose utilization, and greater compactness and lightness. These future portable communication apparatuses will also be modified for various multimedia environments or Internet environments. Additionally, such portable communication apparatuses are now commonly used by all kinds of people, including both men and women, young and old, throughout the world, and are recognized by some people as a nearly indispensable commodity, which must be carried always.
A conventional portable communication apparatus usually has one housing, e.g., a bar type mobile telephone, or two housings, which can be rotated relatively to and from each other by means of a hinge unit, e.g., a folder type mobile telephone.
Further, the portable communication apparatuses may be classified into neck wearable type communication apparatuses and wrist wearable type communication apparatuses according to how they are carried by a user. For example, the neck wearable type communication apparatus is worn around the neck using a string, and the wrist wearable type communication apparatus worn around the wrist.
Additionally, the portable communication apparatuses may be classified into rotation-type communication apparatuses and sliding-type communication apparatuses according to ways of opening and closing the communication apparatuses. In the rotation-type portable communication apparatus, two housings are coupled to each other in such a manner that one housing rotates relative to the other while they face each other. In the sliding-type portable communication apparatus, two housings are coupled to each other in a manner that one housing slides relative to the other. These variously types of portable communication apparatuses are easily understood by those skilled in the art.
Recently, conventional portable communication apparatuses tend to transmit data at a high speed in addition to the basic function of performing voice communication. In other words, portable communication apparatuses now tend to provide a service using a wireless communication technology capable of transmitting data at a high speed.
Additionally, recent portable communication apparatuses tend to include a camera lens, which enables each of the communication apparatuses to capture and transmit an image signal.
However, few of the conventional portable communication apparatuses utilizing a touch screen as a data input device have a separate means for storing a stylus, which is preferable, if not necessary, for performing a data input operation. As a result, it is very common to lose the stylus in a conventional portable communication apparatus.
Further, in order to store a stylus, some conventional portable communication apparatuses include a string tied on the stylus. However, a string tied on a stylus deteriorates the external appearance of the portable communication apparatus and makes it inconvenient for a user to carry the portable communication apparatus.